Following My Heart
by HollywoodTwore
Summary: When I woke up in that clearing, I was all alone. Then they came; trances, dreams, visions...what they were I didn't know. But it didn't matter - it would be over soon. Today, I would be meeting him. A/J, One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Alice or Jasper, or the plot of Twilight. All I own are**** these little words, and my slightly wacky imagination.**

**A/N: This just came to me the other ****week and I **_**had**_** to post it on here. Unfortunately, it stopped me from writing another chapter for my multi-chaptered story Throughout The Years, but the update will be posted shortly. (: **

**Following my heart. **

Dancing through the fields of corn and wheat, I laughed happily in the glowing sun. It was close to dusk, and today was _the _day.

It had been about four months ago when I first awoke. In a grassy clearing mile's from anywhere, I truly understood the meaning of the word lost. I had no collection of memories, no likes, no dislikes...absolutely nothing.

But that was when it happened...when I saw _him._

Cautiously walking around, the noises of the surrounding forest pounded my eardrums. Scents unknown to me flooded my system and colours of varying shades assaulted my vision. My senses were under attack, one of which I had no control.

It took me little time, perhaps a few minutes, to become aware of the consistent burning in my throat. It was a grating, chafing sensation climbing from my lungs up into my throat. Just thinking about it made a thick, piquant substance fill my mouth.

Everything in me was screaming, telling me to drink, to drain and to kill. Scanning the clearing, my gaze landed upon a curled piece of lined paper.

Dirt had blown up and scattered along it, along with an insignificant bug of some sorts.

Stalking forward, I suspiciously bent to pick it up. The movement was fluid, swift, and full of beauty which delighted me immensely. Flicking the mundane insect off, and taking care to open it, I read one word:

Alice.

Cocking an eyebrow, disbelief coloured my face.

_Well,_ _I guess that's my name, _a dry voice in my head assumed. 

Carelessly releasing it, I turned my back before it had time to flutter to the mossy floor.

Walking forward, I left the clearing, dodging the giant trees and plant life. My pace immediately picked up, and I was soon running faster than the wind was blowing. In which direction, I had no idea, but the movement in itself seemed to acquire attention, consequently lessening the burn.

Just as I was watching a hive of wasps return to their nest above my head, I came to an abrupt stop. Urging my feet to move again, I balked when my surroundings suddenly changed.

At first, I was in doubt. Replacing the out of control undergrowth was a sandy dirt track road, stretching on for miles, only the sun in sight. The landscape was bare and unoriginal, but that wasn't what absorbed my attention.

Walking down the road was a man, a man with burning red eyes and desire plain on his face. He watched hungrily as a metal square approached from the horizon, wheels rotating beneath it to propel it forward.

Waiting for it to advance, he leaped, running with skill towards the shiny object.

The object itself didn't slow, and that was when I realised he must not have been spotted. I didn't see how.

Despite his speed, every inch of him was bare for my unrelenting eyes. They swallowed him wantonly, taking in his entire shimmering appearance. Even when he finished his attack, and held a limp, lifeless body in his arms, I still watched in fascination and awe.

Then he was gone.

Frozen, my vision returned to the wild undergrowth. The trees were all there, the plants were thriving, and the wasps were hiding in their nests. But something had changed – I had changed. While I still yearned for something to gratify my thirst, I now had a new longing. A blonde haired, Greek Adonis longing, that filled my entire being.

Starting forwards again, I searched for anything that resembled the figure he had thrown to the floor in disgust after his need had been quenched.

Before long the opportunity to drink presented itself, and I snatched it with a relish. The victim was a brunette woman with a pregnant stomach ballooning out before her. After finishing her, I progressed onwards, easily finding her husband and allowing him to share her fate.

Shortly after that, a few hours at the most I presumed, I fell into another trance. Unlike the other, this one took me to a civil family, one with gold eyes and sympathetic natures. The contrast was shocking. I watched for minutes as they lived as humans, going about their daily life and not harming a soul. I longed to be like that, to find the harmony within myself as they had, but my attraction for the man had not diminished. I still wanted him. Always him.

Weeks later, my trances were coming more fluidly. I saw many things, always about The Family and The Man. I learnt that he was hurting, that despite killing, he wasn't satisfied. Comparing him with The Family, I realised that he wanted to be like them, to live a life of peace, but was lacking the resources to know how. I easily decided I would seek him out, tell him about the wonderful Family, then we could journey together to meet them.

Between his self hatred and their loving nature, I was soon beginning to despise taking a human life. I regretted it almost instantly after I hunted, yet couldn't stop myself. I mimicked The Family, eating any animal that crossed my mouth. I constantly devoured them, turning my insides into a sloshing mess. But it was no use, like the man, I couldn't retain from hunting innocent victims.

Time passed, and from my trances, I learnt that The Family resided in the North and him in the South. Crossing America became my new project, and in one which I seemed to excel.

I quickly discovered that if I was to run all day, I could easily cover many miles without tiring. Alas, I was easily distracted.

Buildings such as shopping malls fascinated me, so when it was all dark and quiet, with humans tucked up in their beds, I crept inside. Clothes were easy to steal, and I could sneak in and out effortlessly. I told myself they were important, that I couldn't look bad when I met The Family.

From my trances I had established their names', hobbies' and attitudes'. They all dressed neatly, and were obviously well off. Although the man was different, seeming to have no friends or possessions, the allure for both of them didn't seem to dim. I wanted to please them when we met, and I idly wondered if they had seen me yet.

Day after day, time passed with no change. Gathering my reflection from passing streams and rivers, it seemed I didn't change. Trances of The Family didn't change. Although they seemed to do the same things a lot, they never seem to tire of it. I guessed having company kept one entertained. The man didn't change either. He still killed ruthlessly, too caught up in the moment to care, and would still wallow after the deed was done.

Time passing seemed to mean nothing. I ran across America, searching desperately for the man, but whenever I happened to arrive where my last trance saw him at, all I could see was empty land. Whether he was evading me or not, I didn't know, but it just made me more determined to find him.

After days of fruitless searching, I felt ready to give up. Finally, the trance to change my life came.

It showed him entering a forest, just off Maurepa Lake. The forest itself was only small, a few thousand trees or so. He was wandering around, watching twilight descend upon the world. Gradually coming to a halt, he stood still, facing west, allowing the dying sun to shine its rays along his face. Eyes closed, a small smile appeared on his lips. A petite figure joined him, whispering to him, causing him to open his eyes.

Setting off, land had been crossed and it was well into evening before I realised who was in the trance.

Me.

I was there!

Laughing, I jumped for joy in the fields, ruining the farmers' crop. Upon realising that I didn't care in the slightest, I played even more, gathering hand fulls of corn and wheat, throwing it before me in the air. Turning around, I ran backwards, watching the grains fall back to their field.

Spinning around again and joyfully grinning, I slowed when I saw the forest emerge before me on the horizon. Lightening my feet, I was careful not to alert him of my presence yet, ensuring he didn't run.

When it became inevitable that he would hear me, I stopped being so cautious and relaxed, trying to remove the massive smile from my face.

_He'll think you're silly_! I told myself, a humorous smile making its way back to my face. Shaking my head, I gave up, entering the dense, closely packed trees.

Excruciatingly slowly, he came into my vision. From behind, all I could see was his blonde mop of hair, dangling just past his ears. A graceful neck led down to broad shoulders, lithe and sturdy. His back was adorned in a camouflage green t-shirt with stains and rips carelessly covering it. Despite my distaste for his obvious lack of fashion sense, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen – living or dead, prey or hunter, human or vampire.

His back stiffened; a motion so slight a human would have missed it. The wind rippled lightly in his hair, and a sudden feeling of peace and tranquillity descended upon me.

My smile stayed in place, but now it was more blissful than enthusiastic.

Ambling around a near tree, I kept my distance from his body. In this new position I could see his face, and what a face it was!

While I had seen it in my dreams, the mystical moments where I seemed neither in this world or another, it didn't justify his beauty.

Thick, dirty blonde eyebrows rested above closed eyes, long eyelashes casting shadows down his sharp cheekbones in the disappearing daylight. His nose was a faultless size, mouth pouting perfectly below it. As usual with out kind, his face was free of blemishes and marks...unlike the rest of him.

Bite mark scars covered his revealed arms, t-shirt rolled up to his elbows. The prominent marks stood out to me, even from this distance. Unlike my only four, his multiple scars looked different, all varying in size and angles. There seemed to be no rhyme or rhythm to them, just mindless positioning.

Facing west, he watched the sun go down, bringing forth another night. He was still yet to look at me, eyes firmly closed. His face was unguarded, his expression wistful.

Melting with an unknown tenderness, I walked forward, dropping my false air of confidence. I felt naked before him, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon for the first time.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked delicately, looking in the same direction as him.

From the corner of my eye, I finally saw him open his eyes. His face flooded with many a feeling, but the most distinct was his unrestrained delight.

Turning the glowing embers of fire towards me, he whispered back, a noticeable southern twang playing in his voice. "I've been saving it for you, M'am."

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and please, take anot****her minute to review (: **


End file.
